Chapter 401
Igneel vs. Acnologia is the 401st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Igneel and Acnologia begin their fight before Natsu interrupts by launching himself at Igneel, the Dragon Slayer wanting an explanation from his foster father about all of the events that occurred in X777. Not in a position to talk, Igneel requests that Natsu find Mard Geer and steal the Book of E.N.D. from him, promising as a reward to talk later; Natsu agrees and both parties move to engage their enemies. Summary Igneel and Acnologia begin to face off above the ruins of Tartaros, whilst below, the Dragon Slayers all feel relieved when their bodies cease shaking and they begin to relax. From the ground, both Mages and Demons look up in awe as they watch the Dragons fight overhead, whilst Mard Geer, smiling to himself, comments that he will not allow the beasts to interfere with his plans, and that he has altered his strategy to ensure that the Dragons cease to exist once more. At Gajeel's side, Levy questions if a Dragon could possibly be slumbering in the Iron Dragon Slayer's body too, and Gajeel angrily demands that Natsu explain what is going on; Natsu, however, has little clue either, and, angry that Igneel was hiding inside him for all of the years that he searched, uses his Magic to launch himself up towards his foster father. Landing on Igneel's back, Natsu demands the Dragon explain where he was, what happened to all of the other Dragons, and everything that occurred on July 7 of X777. Igneel however, angered at Natsu's appearance when he said they would talk later, grabs the Dragon Slayer up in his claws and launches a massive fiery attack at Acnologia, who is pushed back. Natsu marvels at Igneel's destructive power, but the Fire Dragon states that such an attack will barely graze Acnologia, the Dragon in question already composing himself from the blast. As they wait for the Dragon of the Apocalypse to return fire, Igneel once again demands that Natsu leave, stating that, as Natsu is a guild Mage, he has a special job request he wants fulfilled. Natsu, interest piqued, asks what he must do, and Igneel points to Mard Geer below, the Demon King having been watching them the entire time. Pointing out the book in Mard's hands, Igneel tells Natsu that the book must be retrieved, but that it cannot be opened or destroyed under any circumstances. Natsu agrees to the request, but demands to know what he will get as a reward; Igneel states that his reward shall be all of the information he so desperately wants, with Natsu agreeing to the conditions. Both father and son now fired up, Igneel launches Natsu through the air straight for Mard Geer before he turns back to continue his own fight against Acnologia. From the ground, Mard watches Natsu fly his way with a smug smile plastered onto his face. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Igneel vs. Acnologia Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** Curses used *None Spells used * Abilities used *Flight Navigation